fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legion
Basic Information The Legion is a national military, determined to unite the previous United States under the name of their leader, Magnus Star. The Legion is well armed in prewar technology and new world advancements. The Legion spreads it ideals through military conquest, trade, and humanitarian efforts. History In the year 2271, Colonel Magnus Star exited his vault, located in Washington D.C., in order to locate resources for his vault. With his team of explorers, Star found a world full of dangerous creatures and vile wastes. Upon returning to the vault successful, he was honorably promoted. Using his new found power, he expanded the vault's boundaries to the outside world, and set up teams to recover much needed supplies. The Vault, being of military origin, trained Star in military tactics and allowed him to make the calls needed to expand the territory claimed by the vault. As they began to claim the city, Star named his settlement New Washington. Within a year, New Washington consumed the entire city. Within its walls, citizens found themselves a peaceful life, filled with basic necessities. All over the eastern front, New Washington became known as a place for people to escape the dreads of the wasteland. The city consisted of mostly humans, but mutants began to fill its population as well. Star, however, disliked mutants entering his city. He saw them as threats to his kind. He believed they had a different agenda, and began a fear campaign to have them evicted from the city. By 2274, New Washington had a human only population. With his city safe, and beginning to advance in its public services, Star set his sights on expanding his territory. Within 8 Years (2282), Star controlled a good portion of the country. He spread his belief that mutants were bad, and in turn, the population of humans pushed for their removal. By this time, the Legion's territory looked similar to what the core looks like today (IC Date). For almost 20 years, the Legion became a local power house for protection of cities and towns near its origin. Although holding on to being a small militia, Star began to obsess over the idea of reuniting the United States under the name of his Legion, and found himself beginning to send scout units farther out than ever before. The conversion from local militia to national figure came in 2301, when Star founded the The 137th Scout Regiment and annexed a naval base for the Legion. From that point on, the Legion continued its outward expansion with great haste. As the Legion expanded further, Star found himself unable to control the territory alone. He created a figurehead government to create laws within his territory, and nine divisions within that government: The National High Council, The Legion High Council, Department of National Security, Office of Unity, Department of Human Well-being, Department of the Navy, The Office of Science and Research, Department of Transportation, and the Department of Expansion. Territory Currently, the Legion is divided into three parts:The Core, the Commons, and the Colonies. The capitol of the National Republic is based in New Washington. Most Legionnaires refer to this region as the “Core” of the Legion. The boundaries of the Core extend west to the border of pre-war West Virginia, east to the shores of the Atlantic, south to mid pre-war North Carolina, and north to Lake Erie. This area, having a greater density of military Vaults and bunkers, accepted military order with little resistance. The Core of the Legion exhibits very little opposition, and functions like the old United states. Cities within the core have plumbing, well built roads, public services, media, and well structured trade. The Core can be compared to a paradise within the wasteland that is the current world. Beyond the Core’s boundaries lies the Commons. The commons extend west to Arch City (formerly St. Louis), south to Florida, and north to New York. The Commons is more loosely controlled, and more closely related to private states. Many Legion stronghold litter this area in order to keep control, but Laws are not put into place by the Legion. Instead, Legion Laws are acknowledged and adapted by local governors. The Commons are still considered a safe place to live, but have more crime and resistance towards the Legion. The peninsula of Florida is not part of the Commons, or even part of the Legion. Many tribal groups and factions control this area, and the High Council has deemed it a waste of resources to try and take. The Commons slowly fade into the area known as the Colonies. The Colonies experience almost no major control by the Legion, but contains towns and cities that are protected or occupied by Legion forces for their strategic position. The Colonies has no definite end, as there is not a best-fit line for Legion support. Officially, the Colonies ends at the Great Kasm. This area also extends out into the parts of Canada and Mexico, but few outposts are seen in those areas. The Colonies are almost lawless, and dangerous places to live. Many Highways are taken by Grifters or Anti-Nationalists. This area has some of the Greatest Legion opposition, for locals refuse control of the National Government. The Wastes contain close to nothing. No Legion Presence is strong enough to be noted. Several scout groups have been sent to set up outposts in the wastes, most beyond Kasm, but few succeed to erect more than a small waypoint. This section of the continent has some of the Least resistance towards the Legion, right after the Core, due to the lack of Legionnaires, and the local’s belief that the Legion isn’t that large. Most don’t view Legion Scouts as threats to their ways of life, so they allow Legion outposts without fret. Detroit Production With the expansion of the Commons in 2309, the Legion annexed the city of Detroit. Officers exploring and clearing the city theorized that before the war, it was a great production site for the United States. When the city was fully under their control, the DoE sent for engineers to reopen the many factories that littered the grounds. By 2311, the Legion was mass producing military vehicles and firearms. Due to the cost of running this massive of a scale of production, the Legion opened several factories to outsource, and allowed local businesses to produce supplies for sale and trade across the territory. The city now stands as a tribute to the old worlds, and is heavily defended. Of the many attacks on the city, none have scratched at the surface. Orleans Massacre In 2312, the citizens of the city Orleans positioned for the Legion to remove the mutant population. The mutant citizens were unwilling to leave their homes, and in an attempt to force them out, the Legion began to open fire upon a crowd of civilians. Although the original orders were to avoid hitting any civilians, many racist members of the city guard used this opportunity to fire upon the other races. Following suit, many Legionnaire's misunderstood their orders, and began to fire at civilians. Within the day, civilians began to fight back against the slaughter, causing fire fights throughout the city. By the end of the week, more than 700 civilians and 100 Legionnaires had died. Most officers view this as their lowest day, as they were required to kill innocent civilians. It pains most men present and many Legionnaires were discharged because of their mental health. Government Structure The militarized government that controls the Legion, The National Republic, has one large office that acts as a senate for all laws within the territory controlled by the Legion. Within the National High Council is the Legion High Council. The Legion High Council has almost more power than the NHC, but is more discrete with its power. Off of those two branch the 7 other major departments and offices, and each of those has sub-offices. The National High Council - The council that decides on the interstate and creation of Laws. This council is made up of approximately 23 people, consisting of military department heads, territory governors. This group is similar to a head of state, but features multiple people. Each person is given an equal share of power, although it is formally recognized that Magnus Star has the final say on any matter. The Legion High Council - Similar to the National HC, the Legion HC decides the activities of the Legion, its resource division, and goals. The Legion HC contains only department heads, and is run by the High Commander. Department of National Security - The security and defense of the Core of the Legion. DNS officers are military police, and both defend the border of the Legion, and defend citizen’s homes from being ransacked. A task force within this department, known as Shock Troopers based on the amount of concussion taking place around and to them, deals with terrorist and anti-national movements that are created to harm the Legion and its constituents. Office of Unison - This department publishes propaganda. All soldiers within this department are parade troopers (Soldiers whose height of tour is marching in a parade). They promote the uniting of the Americas under the National Government, and provide humanitarian supplies. Department of Human Well-being - This is the most racist department within the Legion. Their objective is to keep the human race safe and pure, which usually involves mass genocide. Most “purification efforts” happen under the command of commanders in this department. Civilians, or many left wing Legionnaires, have slanged soldiers in this department “Barrel Jockeys” for their tendency to shoot at anything not human. Motto - “Protecting Human Legacy” Unofficially - “The human race is safest when it’s the only race” Department of the Navy - This is the smallest department, as the need for a navy isn’t as great as most other departments. The Legion controls 8 warships: 1 aircraft carrier, 3 Destroyers, and 4 Cruisers. Motto - “Bringing order to our seas” The Office of Science and Research - This branch is very classified. Once you join the OSR, you are bound for life. Divisions work on everything from pre-war technology, creating new technology, and even chasing old myths of scientific marvels. Working in the OSR is extremely dangerous, and people are often moved around the divisions because another scientist showed them up. The OSR doesn’t mingle well with other branches, and when they do, there is usually an ulterior motive to advance their research. Moto - “Bettering Humanity, Bettering Tomorrow” Department of Transportation - The DoT deals with roads, railways, travel routes, and mass transit for civilians within the Core and the Commons. Within this, there is a Division of Military Transportation, which deals with issuing military vehicles, and cargo transportation. Legion units can be issued trucks, tanks, light armor, and even a few helicopters. This is the closest that the Legion has to an air force, as this branch works with Cargo planes and fighter jets. Motto - “To unite our world” Department of Expansion - This group scouts the areas within the colonies and beyond. They set up military outposts, trade routes, and incorporate a military presence. This group is the most appealing to outsiders, as they tend not to be racist and are very welcoming. Due to the recruitment of colonial civilians, their views on mutants and other races tend to be very egalitarian. Core Legionnaires call them “Missionaries,” as they go around and spread the views and ideals of the National Government. Motto - “Explore, Envelope, Expand” Military Structure Military Units are divided up by the Divisions of the National Republic. Each Division is commanded by a General, who decides the agenda of the branch within their guidelines set by the councils. Within each Division are Regiments. A Regiment can be commanded by any rank from Captain to Colonel. The Regiments carry out more specific tasks, per orders, but are still a broad unit. Garrisons are sub-regiments that are stationed, and each regiment is run by lower tier officers, such as Warrant Officers or Lieutenants. Below a Garrison stands a squad. Squads do not have a set rank to lead them, but are typically lead by Sergeants or above. Ranks Respect of Ranks Although the Departments are fairly separated, Legionnaire's are expected to respect all troopers that are above them. Although Legionnaire's are not required to follow the orders of a high ranking officer from another branch, they are expected to treat them as a higher member of the community, and listen to their requests. Likewise, Officers are expected to be understanding when a Legionnaire from a different Department rejects an order that may contradict their own. Despite this level of understanding between the Departments, Legionnaire's are expected to follow one commander during combat. Even if Legionnaires hail from a separate department, they are expected to follow the combat commands of a higher rank for the duration of combat, as to keep themselves and the squads with them alive. Units may separate by Department, but must listen to the highest ranking officer when given orders. This shows respect for not only the Legion, but respect for the rank the Officer holds, and what they've done to earn that rank. Salute Legionnaires are expected to respect those holding officer ranks, or any important symbol, with the "closed heart salute." The closed heart salute is conducted by placing your right fist over your left breast. The wrist should cover the heart. The left hand fits tightly into the small of a soldier's back. Legionnaire's should hold this pose with their arms as tightly to them as possible. The salute originated when a squad of exploration Legionnaire's were publicly executed by a band of grifters for trying to help the townsfolk. When a larger force eradicated the grifters, the townsfolk gave accounts of the Legionnaire's death. Townsfolk described them covering their hearts to show the people that they weren't going to be wavered, or affected by their death. This inspired the townsfolk, who became restless. When the Legion returned and liberated the town, several community members assisted the Legionnaires disband the grifters. Most of the towns able bodied citizens signed up for the militia that appeared to be "strong against the heartless lands." To this day, more than 50 years, the Legion uses this salute to show the wasteland that their spirits can't be hurt as long as the Legion stands. Public Image The Legion upholds a very professional manor within the Commons, and even the Colonies. Legionnaire's are trained to be respectful and loving towards their country. When moving throughout non-military territory, Legionnaires are expected to act friendly and helpful to all civilians, regardless of race or political alignment. Displays such as this allow the public to view a side of the Legion they would support. Legionnaires not following this protocol are punished, as to help repair the name of the Legion in locations it has been broken. Rules of Engagement Rules of Engagement are set by the highest officer in the area. If a Legionnaire has not been briefed on the ROE of their territory, they are too assume the following: "Legionnaire's are to not engage possible hostile threats until they are directly threatened by said target. When threatened, Legionnaires should proceed with a non-lethal method of detaining the target. When all else fails, and civilians or Legionnaires are put in direct harm, Legionnaires are permitted to use lethal force on the target, as to preserve peace and safety of citizens." -Legion Training Handbook Commanding officers present may set different standards for the ROE, as to best preserve the peace or safety of their garrison. Legionnaires from all Departments are to respect these rules until an officer of high enough rank corrects Legionnaires, or gives orders that subject a change in demeanor. Category:Factions Category:Legion